National Socialist German Workers Party (Earth-616)/Members
Preface Below is a full listing of members of the Nazi party on Earth-616, and a brief explanation of their roles in the war and their current status (if available). Whenever possible, profiles are linked. Otherwise every effort is made to list what issue a character appeared in. For the history of the Nazi party on Earth-616 see the abridged or unabridged histories. High Ranking Officials * Adolf Hitler - Leader of the Nazis. Killed in his bunker by the Human Torch in his bunker in 1945. Survived by various clones. * Hermann Goering - Hitler's second in command, commander-in-chief of the Luftwaffe. Was put on trail for war crimes after the war, committed suicide before his execution. * Joseph Goebbels - Minister of Propaganda during World War II. Committed suicide to avoid capture in 1945. * Heinrich Himmler - Oversaw the concentration camps during World War II. Committed suicide in 1945 to avoid capture. Once transformed into the monstrous Zyklon by Satannish to battle the West Coast Avengers in the modern era. * Josef Mengele - Nazi scientist, performed ghastly experiments on prisoners in the Nazi concentration camps. Avoided capture during the war and lived in Brazil until he died in 1979. * Red Skull - Trained by Hitler, one of the most feared Nazis. Put in suspended animation during the bombing of Berlin, revived in the modern age. Has been killed and cheated death many times. Currently listed as deceased. * Arnim Zola - The Nazi's chief geneticist. Survived the war, currently at large. * Baron Strucker - High ranking official. Fell out of Hitler's favor, formed the terrorist organization Hydra. Survived the war and has cheated death numerous times. Currently listed as dead, shot in the head by his arch-nemesis Nick Fury. * Baron Zemo - High ranking scientist for the Nazis, invented many weapons. Was responsible for Captain America being put in suspended animation until the modern era, and the events that led to his partner Bucky becoming Winter Soldier. Evaded capture by relocating to South America, survived until the modern age until he was killed in battle by a revived Captain America. Costumed and Super-Powered Operatives * Mister Sinister - Operated out of Auschwitz, experimenting on the prisoners there to further his own research into human mutation. He evaded capture, has cheated death many times, has recently resurfaced. * Otto Weiss - Telepath, clashed with the Sub-Mariner. * Wax Man - Nazi operative who held the position of mayor of a city near Camp Lehigh. Was apprehended by Captain America and Bucky. * George Maxon - Nazi spy who posed as the Red Skull for some of his early US operations. He clashed with Captain America and Bucky twice, was killed in their second encounter. * Mad Violinist - Could hit notes on his violin that would wither and kill adults. Was slain battling the Patriot. * Cat's Paw - Betrayed her country to work for the Nazis. Assassinated many high profile Americans before being convinced to turn against her employers by the Angel. Apparently committed suicide out of shame over her actions. * Python - German contortion expert who was hired by the Nazis to kill American targets. Clashed with the Angel twice and incarcerated in Alcatraz. Broken out by the Nazis, was strangled to death by the Sub-Mariner. * Dame Kackle - Was a Nazi smuggler who helped Imperial Japanese spies smuggle themselves into the United States. Was thwarted by the Patriot and Rusty. * The Fiddler - Another Nazi operative who could kill with the music played off a violin. He died battling Captain America and Bucky. * Queen Jarna - Member of the Lavorites, an alien race that apparently lived on the planet Venus. Allied with the Nazis and helped plan an invasion of the United States. She was thwarted by the Sub-Mariner and set free following the destruction of a Nazi submarine base. Her fate is unknown. * Black Claw - A Nazi naval captain. Died battling Captain Terror. * Armless Tiger Man - After losing his arms in an industrial accident Eric Hertz came to hate machines. He was sent to the United States by a Nazis, and captured by the Angel. He later died and was seen among the dead souls holding court during Pluto's trial against Zeus. * Yogi Zamor - Posed as a fortune teller in the Untied States to eliminate high ranking American officials. Was killed battling Father Time. * The Gargoyle Gypsy - Posed as a Gypsy in order to steal a new camouflage paint formula. Was apprehended by Captain Terror. * Black Talon - Captain America foe who joined the Nazis for the promise of rule over America should the Nazis win the war. Charged with capturing New America, clashed with the Young Allies and was apprehended. * Yellow Claw - Posed as American soldier Captain Rod Elliot. Killed American officials with poisoned flowers, attempted to romance Betty Ross. Died battling Captain America and Bucky. * The Spook - Attempted to turn the recently trapped Sub-Earth Men against the United States. Was stopped by Captain America, Bucky and the Sub-Earth Men's Queen Medusa. * The Owl - Master of disguise. Tried to simultaneously assist Imperial Japanese forces to invade California and eliminate the Young Allies by using a movie production about the young heroes adventures as a cover for his plans. * The Cobra (Albri Leiricgrie) - A costumed Nazi operative that attempted to capture the ambassador of a South American nation who was visiting the United States. He was thwarted by the Human Torch and Toro. * The Creeper - Hand picked by Hitler to cause chaos in the United States, apprehended by Captain America. Later broke out and posed as the American ambassador to Alslavia in an attempt to get them to side with Germany. Was defeated once again by Captain America and Bucky. * Medusa - University Professor Anton Harvey. Was a Nazi spy who used the Medusa identity to convince Americans that the Medusa of myth was real. Died battling Captain America and Bucky. * Dr. Crime - Captain America foe broken out of prison by Nazi operatives in exchange for the use of his shrinking formula. Was apparently killed in battle when a bird swooped down and carried off his miniature body. * The Reaper - Rabble rouser hired by Hitler to demoralize Americans. Was killed in a clash with Captain America and Bucky after he was outed as a Nazi spy. * The Eel - Destroyed American ships by having his operatives slather them with fish awful making them targets for his massive octopus. Was killed battling Captain America and Bucky. * The Eraser - Deformed Nazi agent who had a rubber-like body. Attempted to steal the model for a prototype flying submarine. Was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky, but managed to evade capture. * The Blue Diamond - Attempted to steal a new prototype "Puff Gun", but was apprehended by the Human Torch and Toro. * Ambassador of Terror - Infiltrated the United States government and attempted to sour relations between the United States and Boronia. Was exposed and subsequently died battling the Young Allies. * The Phantom Engineer - Caused various train wrecks along the Peconic & Western lines using his guise to leave the locals to believe it the work of a haunted train. Was exposed as a Nazi operative by Captain America and Bucky. * The Rabbit - Deformed spy who was hired directly by Hitler to capture Russian war hero Sonia Petroya and brainwash her into speaking well of the Nazi regime while on an American lecture tour. He was apprehended by the Human Torch and Toro. * The Vulture (Ottokar Meltzer) - Developed a formula that allowed him to fly, used it to amass an army of Batmen and eliminate American officials. Defeated and left for dead by Captain America and Bucky, his ultimate fate is unknown. * The Purple Terror - Were multiple Nazi agents who used this guise to ruin property and frighten Americans into small towns to the larger cities in order to sow more panic during later attacks. They were stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. * Triple Destruction - Costumed saboteur who attempted to thwart the Whizzer by attacking three defense plants simultaneously at midnight Western Union time. The Whizzer defeated him and his men by pushing the clocks in each building back. * Fungi - A living biological weapon that attempted to unleash a swamp gas that would swallow American farm lands up in muck and mire. Was destroyed by Captain America and Bucky. * The Masked Fiend - A handicapped Nazi agent who used special electrodes in his wheelchair to kill American officials while posing as a charity collector. He attempted to frame the Human Torch for the murders, but the hero ultimately exposed him leading to the Fiend's death. * Mole-Man - Planted bombs beneath London that went off during air-raids. Attempted to blow up 10 Downing Street but was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. * Ali Baba - Was charged with assembling a group of Middle Eastern terrorists to destabilize the situation in Turkey to get the country to turn against the Allied Forces. Was slain battling Captain America and Bucky. * The Mongoose - Attempted to steal government secrets from WAC's stationed in Africa. Was apprehended thanks to Captain America, Bucky, and Betty Dean. * The Glowing Death - Infiltrated the crew of a supply ship. Attempted to signal it to his fellow Nazis by coating it with illuminating paint. Was defeated by the Angel. * Agent of 1000 Faces - Master spy, wore many different masks. Clashed with Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos. * White Vampire - Killed her targets by dousing them with a perfume that caused her vampire bats to attack. She was apparently killed in an explosion while battling the Human Torch and Toro. * Cobra (Nazi spy) - Master of disguise who attempted to assassinate President Franklin Roosevelt, Prime Minister Winston Churchill and Josef Stallin. Was foiled by the Sub-Mariner. * Zombie Master - Attempted to assassinate President Roosevelt with an army of zombies in Haiti. Was slain battling the Sub-Mariner. * Mad Mechanic - Nazi super-scientist who built weapons in the Swiss Alps. Was slain battling the Young Allies. * The Black Snake - Loaned to the Japanese to assist in using a massive flying ship to brainwash American troops into thinking they were Japanese. Was slain battling the Sub-Mariner. * The Gargoyle - Wealthy, but deformed, the Gargoyle joined the Nazis and attempted to abduct Sir Anthony Hutchins, was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky apprehended. * Man in the Steel Mask - Broke into an Incan tomb and forced scientist to help him activate a mechanical idol. Attempted to coerce Mexican citizens that he was their master and launch an attack on the Untied States. Was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. * Beast of Frankenstein - Created by Anna Frankenstein and her lover Von Rottz to eliminate Captain America and Bucky. The creature failed and was destroyed while Anna and Von Rottz lost their lives. * Madame X - Cross-dresser. Blackmailed female factory workers to blow up their place of employment. Was stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. * Baron of Horror Castle - Wore armor and attempted to capture General Haywood and Sgt. Duffy. Died battling Captain America and Bucky. * Master of Death - Used electric eels to attack ships. was slain battling the Sub-Mariner. * Shadow Monster - Posed as a painting come to life to keep people away from a Zorite mine. Committed suicide rather than face capture at the hands of Captain America and Bucky. Military Officials * General Brinkhaus - Clashed with the Sub-Mariner. * Major Von Lutz - Nazi official whom Sky-Devil's member K-4 posed as in . * Jerry Alton - A British spy who infiltrated Nazi forces. Helped jungle hero Trojak eliminate Nazi presence from his domain. * Kro - Member of the Deviants, briefly posed as Hitler until he was exposed and ousted by the Eternal Makkari during his tenure as Mercury. * Black Ace - Member of the Luftwaffe, shot out of the sky by the Flying Flame. * Lt. Heinrich von Betz - Was captured carrying out spy activities in the United States prior to Americas entrance into the war. Being extradited out of the country, he attempted an escape but was stopped by the Patriot in . * Pepo Laroc - A Frenchman who became loyal to the Nazis following the occupation of France. He operated a Nazi prisoner of war camp on Devil's Island. He clashed with Captain America and Bucky when they succeeded in freeing a prisoner. * Lt. Kurt Mueller - A Nazi spy who convinced the Dhaka Tribe that he was their god. Attempted to steal secrets from General Haywood. Died clashing with Captain America and Bucky. * Captain Ollendorff - Convinced Ali Hamud to led the Nazis use his palace in the Belgian Congo as an airfield. He was slain battling Ka-Zar in . * Captain Freidrich von Banger - Chief of the Gestapo. Failed to stop the Destroyer during one of his earliest adventures in . * Major Pierre Dumort - Nazi operative who posed as a French resistance fighter coming to Camp Lehigh to share military secrets and switched ammunition for war-games into live rounds. He was captured by Captain America and Bucky. * Barracuda - AKA Captain Erich von Wolff. Took pleasure destroying passenger ships and gunning down the innocent people aboard until he was slain by the Fin. * Von Maus - Member of the Gestapo and expert man-hunter and apparently Hitler's only friend. Was delivered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Destroyer. * Heinrich Bungler - Aka Bungler the Butcher, a commanding officer in the Gestapo responsible for torturing and executing prisoners. Failed to stop the Destroyer from rescuing outspoken Nazi critic Father Mueller. * Cramm - A Gestapo agent who smuggled himself into England to assist Herr Horner in acts of sabotage was exposed by Headline Hunter in . * Heinrich Tode and his ally Dr. Drew attempted to force defected German scientist Hans Stiller to reveal his new explosive formula. They were apprehended by Major Liberty. Tode was apprehended and Drew was killed in . * Captain von Spitz - Was a Nazi operative who helped smuggle Nazi spies into the United States. They operated from a secret hideout on Coney Island. He and his men were apprehended by the Human Torch and Toro. * Marshal Doering - A Naval commander who was apparently Hitler's "Right hand man". Was killed battling the Sub-Mariner off the coast of West Africa. * Captain Achhimmel & Inga von Leche were Gestapo agents who both attempted to apprehend the Destroyer by having an actor pose as the hero to draw him out. They were fooled by the Destroyer who posed as the German actor they hired. After Achhimmel was killed by Inga, she took his position in the Gestapo but still failed to capture the Destroyer. * Von Ratter & Von Rommel were two Nazi naval captains who patrolled the waters of Africa. Both men were trounced by the Sub-Mariner who shattered their forces and then turned the two men over to the American military. * Le Bull - French citizen loyal to the Nazis. Sent to the United States to steal Professor Clement Mott's Cosmic Depressor Device. Died battling Captain America and Bucky. * Herr Gruber - Ordered by Adolf Hitler to build and underground munitions factory using slave labor. Died battling the Destroyer. * Captain Von Blech - AKA the "Canadian Fuhrer", launched attacks on Canada from secret base along the Canada/US boarder. Apprehended by the Human Torch and Toro. * Herr Demon - Tortured the captured General Spencer to try and learn secrets, clashed with Captain America and Bucky. * Commander Kornstalk - Attempted to force Namor to ally with the Nazis by flooding Atlantis with copper particles making his people deathly ill. Killed by Princess Fen. * Captain von Nuisance and his torture expert The Brander attempted to force German dissidents to reveal the location of an underground press. Were defeated by the Destroyer. * Colonel Schutter - Attempted to invade Switzerland, was killed in action battling the Destroyer. * Colonel von Getter - Smuggled himself into the United States and used an American plane to bomb targets. Apprehended by the Human Torch and Toro. * Admiral von Roeder - Commanded an army of robots in an invasion of Atlantis, killed by the Sub-Mariner. * Captain Kessler - Created an army of robots to invade Atlantis. Killed by the Sub-Mariner. * Captain Sturm - U-Boat captain, commanded underwater Nazi base. died clashing with the Sub-Mariner. * Captain von Sar - Smuggled himself into the United States used American passenger planes to bomb American targets. Brought to justice by the Human Torch and Toro. * Colonel von Steibel - Organized the creation of the Killer Beasts, biologically engineered dogs with poison glands in the mouth. * Captain Brool - Was posted in Nazi occupied France to eliminate Free French resistance fighters. Defeated by the Destroyer. * Captain Krause/Storm - Attempted to stop spies from fleeing Nazi Germany with stolen plans. Thwarted by the Destroyer. * Von Kropp - Aka "The Phantom of the Air", he and his men took over an Allied weather station in Greenland to submit false reports to the Allies. Defeated by the Sub-Mariner. * Felix Pavlek - Polish citizen, betrayed his country by joining the Nazis. Attempted to slay his brother during the invasion of Poland in 1939. Was slain battling the Vision. * Marsshall Kronin - Attempted to get to the Sub-Mariner by capturing his friend Betty Dean. Defeated by Namor. * Colonel von Bitters - Commanded Nazi forces in the town of Blanc in France. Attempted to smash Free French resistance fighters by capturing the daughter of Frank Pireaud. His plans were foiled and he was driven out by the Destroyer. * Von Broot - Attempted to destabilize relations between the United States and Barabia. Stopped by Captain America and Bucky. * Captain von Lontz - Battleship captain. Killed battling the Sub-Mariner. * Captain Kraust - Posed as Lord Mood in Britain in order to slay government officials. Slain battling the Angel. * The Vulture - Commanding officer in Nazi occupied France. Clashed with Free French gorilla fighters. Was slain battling Captain America and Bucky. * Captain Klutz - Led Nazi forces into Russia in a failed invasion, killed battling the Human Torch and Toro. * The Hawk - Airship captain, built the massive airship called "Der Tag" to launch attacks on the United States. Slain by the Human Torch and Toro. * General von Savage - Attempted to build an invasion tunnel to England under the Channel. Killed by Captain America and Bucky. * Max Bovar - Gestapo agent who attempted to force chemist Hans Dreden to reveal a secret chemical formula. Run down by a car attempting to flee the Angel. * Colonel Strauheim - Diminutive Nazi operative, commanded a base in Brazil, captured American planes. Killed battling the Human Torch and Toro. * Baron von Ritter - Aka the Butcher of Istanbul. Attempted to steal surveying plans from an American engineer. Committed suicide to avoid capture at the hands of the Human Torch and Toro. * Baron von Wetzel - Placed in charge of the "Battle of the Atlantic", designed massive submarine that used paralyzing gas to incapacitate enemy ships. Killed battling the Sub-Mariner. * Teams * Unholy Legion - A group of Nazi spies operating in the United States who posed as homeless men to avoid detection. Used panhandling to earn money for their operations. Were exposed and dismantled by Captain America and Bucky. * Nazombies - A group of Nazis who posed as Zombies while operating in Bermuda to frighten the locals. They were exposed and shut down by the Sub-Mariner and the Angel. * The original Circus of Crime (Fritz Tiboldt, Zandow, Trapeze Trio, Omir, Tommy Thumb) was sent to the United States to eliminate high ranking military officials. They were thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. For his failure, Fritz Tiboldt was killed. * Druids of Black Moors - A group of Druids who hid from society in a secret underwater domain. Discovered by the Nazis they were convinced to let them use their home as a staging ground for attacks on the United Kingdom. They soon realized the Nazis were exploiting their resources and assisted the Sub-Mariner in ousting them from their domain. * A group of Nazis posed as Martian in an attempt to create the same sort of panic caused by the radio broadcast of War of the Worlds had. This plot was exposed and foiled by Captain America and Bucky. * Legion of the Devil - A group of creatures that were part of a amphibious underground dwelling race from the island of Lai-Son who were tricked into aiding the Nazis. They briefly took over the town of Valley Port. They were wiped out by Captain America, Bucky, and Betty Ross. * Cult of the River God - Cult that worshiped a "River God". Formed by Nazi sympathizer named Dolvin who wished to effect American morale by making it appear as though a water god was flooding the Ohio River. The cult was smashed and Dolvin drowned at the hands of the Sub-Mariner. * Carnival of Doom - Nazi spies who posed as actors in an anti-Nazi play mocking the Nazi regime in order to murder the cast and crew. They were slain by the Human Torch and Toro. * Batmen - Minions of the Vulture. Forced to do his bedding due to the lethal withdrawal from his flying formula. Left to die by Captain America and Bucky. * The Hours (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VIII, VIIII, IX, X, XI, XII, and Der Tag) - Clock themed saboteurs who attempted to blow up every clock tower in New York. They were thwarted by the Human Torch and Toro. * The Gargoyles - Insane asylum patients from Vicy, France dressed up as gargoyles and set upon the people to make them loyal to their German oppressors. Freed during a battle between the Nazis, Captain America and Bucky leading to them being slaughtered by Nazi soldiers. Spies and Saboteurs * Dr. Vee - Was a saboteur active in the United States. He was apprehended by the Dynamic Man. * Herr Broen, Stohl, and Shulz were spies that were stopped by Marvel Boy in . * Pinhead - Brilliant Nazi saboteur, active in New York City. Killed battling the Human Torch. * Karl Schwab - American criminal who allied with the Nazis after being released from prison. Died battling the Angel. * Heinz Kruger - the legendary spy that managed to infiltrate Operation Rebirth, killing scientist Abraham Erskine, was instantly killed by Steve Rogers following the success of the Super-Soldier formula. * Sando and Omar were saboteurs who posed as fortune tellers to lower American morale. They were captured by Captain America, Bucky, and FBI agent Betty Ross. * Craig Talbot - A member of a Nazi Bundt and Hollywood actor. Attempted to sabotage an anti-Nazi film but was brought to justice by Captain America and Bucky. * Eric von Himmel and his cohorts sabotaged American munitions plants but were apprehended by the Young Avenger in . * Lord Wotonby - A British citizen who betrayed his country. He used his own munitions plant to build weapons for the Nazis for an attack on British soil. He was killed clashing with American reporter Headline Hunter. * The Lense - Spy active in the Untied States attempting to smuggle poison laced gems into the Untied States to kill Americas wealthy. He was brought to justice by the Whizzer. * Herr Huss - Attempted to cause acts of sabotage within the United States by posing as a Nazi defector. Exposed by the Patriot, and died battling the hero. * Countess Mara - Led Nazi operatives in attempting to steal a rapid fire grenade launcher. She was stopped by Captain America and Bucky and apparently extradited back to Germany. * Wilhelm von Logor - Spy who posed as British reporter Will Jenks. Attempted to assassinate government official Reginald Whitney but was foiled by Headline Hunter. * The Saint - Master archer charged infiltrating the Raleigh Tank Factory to steal plans. Was apprehended by the Human Torch and Toro. * Baron Boche - Hired the Black Talon to secure a source of minerals for the Nazis. Was killed in a clash with the Young Allies. * Guy Stanford - Publisher of the Tattler Newspaper in Britain. Betrayed his country to assist the Nazis in a plan to flood England with a toxic gas. Attempted to frame Deadline Hunter with giving secrets to the Nazis. Deadline cleared his name, alerted the people of the poison and how to protect themselves. Stanford was killed in the subsequent clash. * Dr. Felix Sak - Immigrated to the United States from Germany to get an education. Allowed the Nazis to build a secret submarine dock beneath his island home off Long Island. Was killed battling the Sub-Mariner. * Herr Horner - Attempted to commit acts of sabotage in Britain by posing as a defector, was caught by Headline Hunter. * Gondor - Operated as a mortician in California. Helped Imperial Japanese agents smuggle themselves into America in the coffins of dead American soldiers. Was exposed and brought to justice by the Angel. * Baron Girbel - Attempted to smuggle Nazi spies into the United States through South America but he was stopped by El Gaucho who turned him over to the American authorities. * Friz Krone - Fifth Columnist. Attempted to demoralize Americans by staging a phony invasion of "Sub-Earth Men" who were really Nazi agents in disguise. His plans were foiled by Captain America and Bucky who turned him over to the authorities. * Grandma - Was the nickname for an elderly Nazi operative who attempted to stop the Secret Stamp in order to counter the inspiration he was giving young Americans. The Stamp put a stop to her plans in . * Von Brukk - Attempted to destroy the Sky City Plane factory. Was killed during this operation while clashing with the Human Torch and Toro. Scientists and Inventors * Profesor Barzak was a spy who developed a shrinking potion to steal American defense secrets. He was shrunk down to size by his own potion by FBI agents in . * Lord of Death - Turned a group of Bowery bums into an army of Zombies to attack the Brooklyn shipyards. Was apprehended by Captain America and Bucky. * The Scar - Nazi scientist who invented devices to help the Gestapo quell German citizens who were against the Nazi regime. He was killed battling the Destroyer. * Doctor Dragon - Attempted to build an invasion tunnel from Nazi occupied France to Britain beneath the Channel. Was killed when the Destroyer caused the tunnel to flood. * Dr. Eric Karlin - Created mindless zombies to try and steal Nazi assets frozen in the Federal Reserve. Was killed battling the Blue Diamond. * Dr. Strasser - Used his medical skills to get a position of a surgeon in the United States. Used his credentials to "treat" high ranking American officials, but instead turned them into bloated floating corpses. Suffered the same fate at the hands of the Patriot. * A Nazi Mad Scientist stationed in New Jersey attempted to destroy New York by creating massive biologically engineered octopus. He died clashing with the Vision. * Professor Holz - Biologically engineered an army of massive sea creatures to attack American ships. Killed battling the Sub-Mariner. * Dr. Grant - Violin enthusiast and explosives expert. Attempted to blow up a hydro dam at Niagara Falls, killed battling the Sub-Mariner. * Professor Schultz - Discovered a preserved dinosaur body in Antarctica, placed the brain of his assistant Olaf Olsen into it and sent it to destroy American munitions plants. After a clash with Captain America and Bucky, Olsen forced himself and Schultz off a cliff to their deaths. * Professor Jerg - Botalist working out of Pasta Guerra, South America. Tricked American soldiers to ship plants carrying incendiar devices that would sink the ships. Turned over to the authorities by the Sub-Mariner. * Professor Fear - Designed a sonic device that could wipe out the minds of men making them obedient slaves. Defeated by the Human Torch and Toro. * Dr. Necrosis - Worked with the Red Cross in Melborne Australia. Tainted blood supplies with "white gangrene" that were intended for soldiers on the front line. Died battling Captain America and Bucky. * Dr. Agony - Torture expert, attempted to find a chemical immunity to pain by torturing his suspects. Killed battling Captain America and Bucky. * Anna Frankenstein - Member of the legendary Frankenstein family. Used her ancestors notes to create her own monster. Killed herself out of shame for betraying her country to the Nazis. * Dr. Luville - Operated on St. Lazzarre Island in the West Indies. Developed an aging serum to kill his targets. Was subject to his own formula by the Sub-Mariner and died of rapid old age. Others * Anson Dictor - Was a Nazi purchasing agent who attempted to buy a new prototype engine from inventor Don Gorman. He was apprehended when he attempted to steal the engines. * Chester Orsen - Betrayed his country when his employee Don Gorman refused to sell his new prototype engine to Anson Dictor. He was apprehended when attempting to steal the engine. * Betty Dean - Working undercover, she joined an American cell of Nazi spies in order to flush them out for the Sub-Mariner. * Ali Hamud - A middle eastern prince who fled to the Belgian Congo. He allowed the Nazis to use his palace as an airfield. He died clashing with Ka-Zar. * J.P. Evans - Was a weapons manufacturer in the United States. Be betrayed his country to provide weapons to Nazi operatives in Mexico as "Herr Leader". He was exposed by the Defender and Rusty. , Le Bull, Herr Gruber, Kurt Weidner, The Owl, Herr Mongrel, The Canadian Fuhrer, Von Gotch, The Great Astro, Felix von Shlecht, Herr Demon, J-97, Krauss, Professor Holz, Commander Kornstalk, The Creeper, The Cobra, The Hermit, Medusa, Captain von Nuisance, The Brander, Joe Grupper, Dr. Crime, Colonel Schutter, Mr. Thos, Dr. Eternity, The Beak, The Reaper, The Ring, Baron and Baroness Kidersky, The Knife, Baroness von Kampf, Bruno Beitz, Izan, Mr. Hetler, Herr Brunder, Drums Toggins, Eric Ward, The Eel, Colonel von Getter, Admiral von Roeder, Captain Kessler, Von Boom, Kurt Schnell, The Eraser, Marshall von Haptz, Von Blubber, Here Blutcher, The Blue Diamond, Bull Neck, Captain Sturm, Mister Kurtz, Heinrich Himmelman, Fritz von Bock, Ambassador of Terror, Herr von Richter, Captain von Sar, Oberst von Steibel, Captain Brool, Ferdinand Smith, Baron von Widemouth, Captain Krause Storm, Elanor von Drei, Dr. Grant, Von Gukk, Cult of the River God, Von Schmeer, Franz Papp, Von Kropp, Carl Wertz, Double Beard, Great Varda, Professor Schultz, Carnival of Doom, The Phantom Engineer, Baron Execute, The Rabbit, Professor Jerg, Felix Pavlek, Captan Kale, Moonface, The Vulture and his Batmen, The Claw, Marsshall Kronin, Colonel von Bitters, Triple Destruction, The Nazi Cleaver, Von Broot, Purple Terror, Karl Gluten, Herr Wolf, Zomber, Herr Radder, Count Lust, Captain Felix von Tont, Frank Craben, Fungi, Kriss Lout, The Coughing Killer, Masked Fiend, Captain von Lontz, Mr. Gaines, Lucky Wilson, Captain Kraust, Mole-Man, Ali Baba, Vulture, Professor Fear, The Mad Boar, The Mongoose, Captain Klutz, dr. Groitzig, The Glowing Death, Agent of 1000 Faces, The Hawk, The Mole, Ratter, White Vampire, Herr Schmutz, The Cobra, The Gargoyle, Fritz von Arnheim, Man in the Steel Mask, Pinhead Killer, Dr. Necrosis, Leopard Woman, General von Savage, Von Fleagle, Max Bovar, Wilbur the Great, The Wisp, Dr. Agony, The Brain, Hans Thysenn, Fritz Mueller, Zombie Master, Baron Schluss, Karl Kraft, Mad Mechanic, The Hours (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VIII, VIIII, IX, X, XI, XII, and Der Tag), Black Snake, Siegfried Kunz, Von Wolheim, Colonel Stroheim, Carl von Brummel, Anna Frankenstein, Von Rottz, Beast of Frankenstein, Herr Leoder, The Gargoyles, Mistress of Death, Madame X, The Wolf, Baron von Ritter, Baron von Wetzel, Dr. Luville, The Flying Falcon, Lambert, Baron of Horror Castle, Master of Death, Shadow Monster, The Bat